


we'll think about it tomorrow

by sonjitbaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Summer, eventually, lapslock, throwbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonjitbaby/pseuds/sonjitbaby
Summary: it's the last day of high school, and yixing is feeling down. luckily, baekhyun is always there to cheer him up.“i wanna see you smile!”





	we'll think about it tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl is back again! once again y'all be the judge... im open to nice comments... or bullying lmaoo

“xingxing, you okay?”

 

“yeah, why?”

 

“i don’t know, this past week you’ve been very.... absent.” baekhyun frowns, “like, you’re physically here, but mentally not here. you sure you’re okay?”

 

“baekhyun, i’m fine,” yixing smiles absently, “don’t worry man.”

 

baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, not satisfied, but he’ll drop it for now. 

 

it’s their very last day of high school. everyone’s either crying their eyes out, or they’re absolutely elated. maybe even a little bit of both. it’s a confusing time, and yixing spent the whole day all absentminded and glassy-eyed.

 

they’re dismissed from school early, allowing the seniors one last laugh at the underclassmen. they file out of the school, buzzing excitedly and saying their goodbyes. boujee students with their fancy-ass sports cars have already begun blasting their music and speeding away, honking their horns to be as obnoxious as possible, and to anger the already bitter juniors.

 

baekhyun and yixing reach baekhyun’s rather unattractive 2005 hand-me-down toyota camry. at least it’s got a great sound system, baekhyun paid extra for that.

 

as yixing straps himself in, baekhyun takes his time meticulously picking out a short playlist of songs to blast from his car.

 

“is it really that serious?” yixing asks.

 

“it absolutely is! it’s party time bro!” baekhyun laughs. he finally presses play, and he cranks the volume and the bass all the way up, rolls the windows down, and speeds out of the parking lot, jamming to daddy yankee’s gasolina, a classic.

 

_a ella le gusta la gasolina_

 

“DAME MÁS GASOLINAAAAAA!!!!” they both holler, holding up the middle finger as they pass by the school. yixing takes liberty of beeping the car horn as baekhyun steers. baekhyun smiles to himself. this is the most emotion he’s gotten out of yixing this past week, he thinks as he glances at yixing. yixing genuinely smiles back at him.

 

baekhyun takes the long way home.

 

🍓

 

baekhyun flings open his bedroom door and makes a beeline for his closet, trading his jeans for some basketball shorts and mumble-singing under his breath. he hands another pair to yixing for him to change into.

 

“them baggy sweatpants and the reeboks with the straps,”

 

“with the straps!” yixing sings along.

 

“she turn around and gave that big booty a slap!” baekhyun sings louder as he sticks his ass out for yixing to slap.

 

“AYYY!” they cry. baekhyun grabs yixing’s hands and makes him shimmy along.

 

“she hit the floor,”

 

“she hit the floor!”

 

“next thing you know,”

 

“shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!” they sing in unison, squatting down further and further at every ‘low.’ baekhyun loses balance and falls backwards on his ass, laughing along with yixing as yixing helps him up.

 

"woah, shawty, yeah she was worth the money..." baekhyun trails off as he notices yixing's hands slip away from his, making his way towards the bed.

 

“god, i’m so tired.” yixing flops onto baekhyun’s bed, sighing deeply. baekhyun sits cross-legged next to him. his high seems to subside, and baekhyun notices he’s about to slip into his weird funk again.

 

“yixing, seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

“there’s nothing _wrong._ ” yixing says as he rubs at his tired eyes. “i’m just, confused, i guess.”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“i don’t know, like, now that high school’s over, what happens now?” yixing frowns, “i don’t know what to do with myself.”

 

“i mean, we’re gonna be in college in a few months.”

 

“i know, but that’s the confusing part. i have no idea what i wanna do in my future, man. i feel so hopeless whenever i think about it.”

 

baekhyun frowns, “wait, what happened to the music major thing?”

 

“oh, that,” yixing huffs, “nobody took me seriously. maybe i should just become a pharmacist or something, they make good money.”

 

baekhyun’s heart drops. why didn’t he tell him any of this? he’s gonna find whoever put that thought in his head and beat them the fuck up.

 

“yixing, you shouldn’t give up on your dreams just because some dumbass told you you should.” baekhyun reasons, “you’re an amazing singer!”

 

yixing just shrugs in response, staring blankly at the ceiling.

 

“bro, i’ve heard your singing. you could sing alongside beyoncé if you wanted to!”

 

“don’t slander beyoncé like that...”

 

“i’m dead serious! look at me, you’re gonna graduate with that music degree, and you’re gonna be successful as hell! you’re gonna be a number one chart-topping artist, win a thousand grammies, make a billion dollars, and get married and make a thousand babies!”

 

“and what if you’re wrong?”

 

“i’m never wrong, and i know for a fact you’re gonna succeed!”

 

“i appreciate your enthusiasm.” yixing deadpans, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

“no problem, baby xingie.”

 

yixing just pouts.

 

“come on, man, i wanna see you smile, it’s summer!” baekhyun says, poking at yixing’s cheek where his dimple should be.

 

yixing lifts his arm from over his eyes, and just _looks_ at him. baekhyun smiles at him and gestures towards his mouth with a flourish as if he’s demonstrating, showcasing all of his pretty teeth. “like this.”

 

yixing doesn’t even bother. he smiles one of those miserable, courtesy smiles. but baekhyun still isn’t satisfied.

 

so baekhyun attacks yixing, tickling him in areas he knows he’s most sensitive.

 

“bro stop, stop!!!” yixing cries, laughing that contagious laugh of his.

 

baekhyun ignores his protests, laughing evilly as he continues tickling his sides and watching yixing squirm under him. yixing curls in on himself and struggles to fend off baekhyun’s quick fingers, his body shaking with laughter.

 

but baekhyun is not _that_ evil. he stops attacking yixing and flops next to him.

 

“i hate you.” he says, smiling, with no real heat to his voice.

 

baekhyun quickly raises a hand, threatening to tickle him again. yixing flinches, hands poised to block baekhyun’s.

 

“DON’T!” he half-yells.

 

“fine, fine, i’m just teasing.” baekhyun laughs, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. he grabs yixing’s hand and threads their fingers together. yixing wrinkles his nose at him.

 

“listen, we’re gonna be okay. okay?”

 

“i guess.” yixing says.

 

“i wanna hear you say it!”

 

“why do i have to say it?” yixing says stubbornly.

 

“because! repeat after me; we are amazing and sexy, and we’re gonna be okay.”

 

“bro...”

 

“say it.” baekhyun says threateningly.

 

yixing sighs, “we are amazing... and sexy...”

 

“and we’re gonna. be. okay!” baekhyun finishes, punctuating each word with a fat kiss to yixing’s cheeks as yixing giggles between kisses. “mmmwah!” he says, smacking a final kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“...and we’re gonna be okay.” yixing repeats, defeated. he sounds exasperated, but he’s smiling, so that should count for something.

 

baekhyun grins, finally satisfied. “there’s that pretty dimple!” he coos.

 

yixing chuckles, softly punching his chest. “shut up.”

 

“wanna go get ice cream to celebrate?”

 

yixing yawns. “can we nap first? i’m exhausted.”

 

“sure,” baekhyun replies. “here, turn around.”

 

yixing does as he’s told, and baekhyun slides his hands around his waist and up his chest, pressing up against his back comfortably. yixing sighs, the tiredness melting off of him. for the first time in a long time, yixing feels at ease. no more deadlines, no more stressing. he’s got the whole summer ahead of him with his best friend by his side. he’ll worry about college when he gets there. he’s got time.

 

“goodnight, baekhyunnie.”

 

“it’s 11:30 AM.”

 

“you know what i mean, bro.”

 

baekhyun chuckles. “goodnight, yixing.”

 

for the first time in a long time, yixing believes they’re gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like... they figure out they're in love Later i Might write a second chapter idkk. also hit up my twitter if y'all want @bbyuchis :^)
> 
> also,, i just finished high school recently, so I've been feeling a lot of what yixing's feeling. so this is like an outlet for those feelings, i guess. it truly is a confusing time.


End file.
